


End of Heath Land / 荒野之末

by whitepirate



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitepirate/pseuds/whitepirate
Summary: 带土和卡卡西斩断了自身身上属于神性的部分，以普通人的样貌进入轮回，在漫长的时光中，一次又一次遇到对方。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Sarutobi Asuma/Yuuhi Kurenai, 带卡
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 如果你们可以不被命运所束缚，希望你们也可以驱车开过美丽的石楠荒野，看这一眼望不到尽头的公路两边无限好风光，车里放着你们最喜欢的CD，天上有难得一见的日晕，在这片土地上吹过千年的风轻松拂过你们的脸颊，无论此处或是彼处都有近在咫尺可以触摸到的灵魂的自由。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在第六代火影退休后，卡卡西外出郊游。

卡卡西一生独身，退休后去远处郊游，远离尘世，在海边露营的一晚，他看到月亮从海面升起。月亮在初升时居然是如此的巨大……他这么想道。  
他用野炊炉具煮了饭，加了一些紫菜简单吃了后在帐篷里躺下。  
月光穿过帐篷的缝隙洒进来，他睡不着。  
他感觉自己在等什么，有时候等待的太久，就忘了自己在等，此刻也是。  
夜深时月光的影子随着月亮升起而变化，帕克在他身边睡熟，帐篷被掀了起来。  
他半梦半醒的时刻，感觉到那个人盘腿坐在自己边上，拍了拍帕克的头，不知在想些什么。  
”还醒着的话，陪我去一个地方吧。“  
那个人说。  
熟悉的声音，怀念的声音。自从他死后他们还没有再见过。

他们穿过幽暗的河流，一片漆黑他什么都看不见，带土牵着他的手，很冰凉的手，他想不起曾经他活着的时候触摸过的温度，究竟是怎样的温暖。  
他想说的话都被吞噬在这沉静的河流之中。  
虽然中间跨越了十九年，生不如死，宛如地狱的日子，但他一直心存感谢，基于某个他永远不愿意说明的理由。  
河流没过他的膝盖-腰-肩膀-和头顶，这就是死后的冥河。  
穿过三途川，就能抵达一无所有的黄泉国。  
月读命不应该生活在那里，他想，快要溺死的时刻，忽然所有的水压都消失了。  
他睁开眼睛，看到一个纯白的房间。  
没有死角的纯白，找不到边界。  
带土站在他旁边，两个人正是最后一次见面时的模样。  
12岁，31岁。  
他希望他们之间永远只有12岁那时的单纯，他也知道只是因为带土死去所以这才成为一种假设上的可能性。  
实际上并不是那样。

”带我来这里是要做什么？“  
他侧过头看着带土，带土留意到他的目光，也转过脸看着他。  
”这几年辛苦了。“带土笑，”当火影很累人吧？“  
卡卡西皱起了眉。他分得清带土的不同笑容，有时候是温柔，有时候是戏谑。  
有时候只是掩饰真相的前戏。  
”是找我闲聊吗。“

来接他们的不是死神而是鼬，在他预料之中。  
鼬坐在一个巨大白色圆桌的对面，如果不仔细看，仿佛这个圆桌与空间会融为一体。  
八咫鸦落在他的肩头。黑色的眼珠瞪视着他们二人。  
”请坐。“  
”旗木卡卡西，你能原谅宇智波带土吗？“  
卡卡西看着鼬，什么层面上的原谅呢？  
于是鼬就月读的分神与保食神的转世以及因此带土无法进入死后之国一直在夹缝中打转这件事进行了解释。  
所以你想做什么呢？你是月亮在黑夜照着我们，既然你找到我，是因为你想脱离这个身份，进入来世？  
卡卡西问带土。  
如果我不答应呢？

带土问他，为什么？我们不是和好了吗？为什么不能原谅我？  
卡卡西转过头看着鼬，足足看了几分钟。  
那你又为什么还留在这里呢？  
鼬的表情和往常一样毫无波动。  
杀尽三千世界之鸦，只想与君共寝至天明。  
八咫鸦是太阳的使者，如果黎明永不到来，就是与你在一起的永夜，不是吗。  
可是你我都知道这就像无限月读一样，只是美好的愿望。  
没有人能阻止你离开，你也从来不给人机会挽留。  
我们所背负的命运如果可以分离，你会想做什么呢？  
如果，我不是卡卡西，你也不是带土。  
他闭上眼睛。

”命运。“鼬开口了，”所以，你想保留命运，而他想分离命运，是这样对吗？“  
卡卡西摸了摸左眼的伤疤，回答说，也不是。  
保留命运，我知道，即使这一世和好，下一世还是重蹈覆辙。只要保食神还是我，月读命还是他，所有一切周而复始。  
我不想这样。  
鼬露出了不易察觉的笑容：”需要我回避一下吗？“  
卡卡西垂下的目光并没有抬起：”不必了，你又不是不知情。“  
”每一次转世，都会有一方爱上另一方，因为这份爱和这份命运一样无法断除，而无法互相理解导致的厮杀彼此使得爱恨交织，‘原谅’二字就变得越发不可能。“  
”每一次，都想把问题交给来世去解决，其实是自己自私，想要享用这份爱情，也想利用这份憎恨。“鼬每一个字都说得很慢，像是审判，又像是一个完全无关的人，”无法互相理解，即使使用相同的语言，甚至同样的字句，都能误解对方。“  
”比如说，“鼬说道，”宇智波带土，简单回答一下这个问题，你爱旗木卡卡西吗。“

卡卡西惊讶地盯着鼬，他这才发现，这张圆桌明明不大，他却无法看清楚鼬的表情。  
而身边的带土，他却选择了不去看。他不敢知道答案，就像他不敢轻易原谅一样。  
”这个答案不是显而易见的吗。“带土回答，理直气壮地。  
卡卡西低着头想，嗯，是啊，野原凛……  
”喂，卡卡西，你为什么不看着我？“带土伸手拍卡卡西的肩膀。  
”怎么了？“卡卡西做完思想建设，抬起头，发现带土的脸离自己非常的近。  
”你到底知道不知道？“  
带土的声音带着一丝怒气，”我爱你啊笨蛋卡卡西。“  
”哎？“卡卡西愣住。

爱对我们来说是一个禁词。千百年的束缚，无论是道德还是意识，这个藩篱明明不存在，却被人为筑起了坚不可摧的城墙。  
他忘了带土其实很敏感，比自己敏感想得更多，每次自己都用规范、纪律来说教，却屡屡无法说过他。  
因为他都知道。  
包括——  
”我知道你喜欢我，但是我没有办法回应这份感情啊。你难道忘了忍者的禁忌也包括同性爱？哦，说起来，晓也就是那么来的。“  
”哈哈。“鼬轻笑两声，但并没有插嘴的意思。  
”我——“  
”如果我们的命运不能够与我们的灵魂分离，来世而是这样被束缚的关系，你如果想继续我也奉陪，但是如果分离不是更好吗？我们可以以更纯粹的面目相见，或许另一个我还会爱上另一个你，另一个你也还会爱上另一个我，所以，我说，你是不是害怕了，卡卡西？“  
”谁害怕了！“卡卡西反诘。  
”是这样吗。“带土露出轻松的表情，”当真？“  
卡卡西皱眉，仔细一想，什么时候自己会中激将法了。  
他想起来，小时候带土每次想要努力做什么，他都会被施了魔法一样拼命。就是那么想获得他的关注，一直是这样。  
而现在——  
”经常皱眉会长皱纹，知道吗。“带土伸手要摸卡卡西的眉心，被卡卡西猛地抓住了手腕。  
”啊呀，疼疼疼。“带土想要抽回手，卡卡西却没松开。  
体温倒是不像刚才那么冷了。  
怎么了？他看着带土的口型如此说道，蓦地发现自己的眼睛被泪水填满。

不是不害怕，而是一直非常害怕。  
因为带土死了，因为带土一直活在自己的心里，背负着罪恶如此前进，这样就可以忘记自己会害怕这件事。  
所以也害怕原谅，用自己的罪孽需要被原谅这件事，来让自己原谅对方这件事可以被人遗忘。  
投入水中，没有回音。  
”呐，呐，“带土反手抓住卡卡西，想哄他别哭了但是无从下手。爱哭鬼不明明是自己吗？这么多年除了迟到，连这个部分也学了吗？呃啊，这个样子，如果给鸣人他们见着了可不太好——  
“我会陪着你，无论发生什么，好不好？”  
“我不要。”卡卡西哽咽着发出很低的声音，只有带土听见了。

“宇智波带土，我原谅你。”  
卡卡西声音很轻，但圆桌对面的一人一鸟都听见了，乌鸦展翅高飞，鸣叫的声音意外的响，回荡在这个纯白无边的空间里。一直向上，带土抬头看着那只乌鸦一直向上飞，飞到某个虚点，消失不见。  
“你也可以原谅我吗。”  
“什么？”  
所有一切。  
“为什么不呢？”带土笑，像他小时候那样无邪的笑容。  
再见面时，你可能不再是你，我也可能不再是我。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 带土在12岁到31岁之间曾经在忍者世界做过很多调查，也去过很多地方，在某个白雪覆盖的深山里，他遇到了很多年以后的卡卡西。

如果戴着面具就是另一个自我，没有声音，没有气味，没有痕迹，才是忍者。  
在带土成为晓正式成员阿飞以前，他戴着另一个样子的面具在周游世界。忍者的村子警戒森严，所以只能昼伏夜出。其他地方却只会把他当成普通的忍者，尤其是稍作乔装之后。  
二十年对他来说也很漫长，他也在等待，但他等的事和卡卡西不同。  
他每个晚上都会做梦，有时候会回到木叶和琳聊天，在村子外的荒野两个人一起看着日出日落，琳和他说的话他都忘了，说了什么呢？  
好像是老师结婚了，有了孩子。或者是同期隔壁班的事情，都是些别人的悲欢离合。  
没有琳自己的故事，因为他知道他想象不出来。  
只有虚空的安逸，平静到他自己都知道只能是虚幻的幸福。  
他想如果可以把这份幻觉完全交给月读的力量，自己就不用再去思考这个问题了。  
每一个向往力量的人，最终都会被力量吞噬。  
他不是不知道，所以变得很小心。

也有时候，他会梦见卡卡西，说来很奇怪，梦里的卡卡西却是一直在成长的。  
小时候的卡卡西，没了爸爸的卡卡西，一个人生活的卡卡西。在他身边，数落他没有做好的事情。  
这个忍术不应该这么用，你怎么又迟到了，笨蛋你为什么不把这件事交给我。  
还有对不起我没有保护好琳。  
笨蛋卡卡西。  
当了暗部以后好像一直在逞强，把自己的不开心藏在心里发了疯一样的工作，给他的任务基本上都是all clear，很少有失手的时候。  
他知道卡卡西其实比看起来脆弱，或许别人不这么觉得。  
他在梦里做什么呢。  
他在看着，什么都不做。  
因为写轮眼的成长，他能看到的卡卡西所能看到的东西越来越多，然后逐渐的，他分不清哪些是梦，哪些是真实。每一天醒来，都盯着某一处虚无发呆。  
绝说，你醒了啊。  
他说你闭嘴。  
绝说，今天水之国天气很差啊。  
他闭上眼睛，还在想，刚才看见卡卡西受了伤，是梦里还是现实呢？  
是梦吧，梦里的卡卡西好像只有十九岁，还是暗部，现在的卡卡西不是已经在做老师了吗？  
绝说你脸上湿湿的好恶心，他下意识摸了一下自己的脸，这什么水迹，舔一口还咸咸的。

然后他就起身把这个很怯懦的自己忘记了。  
外面阴云密布，他要早点动身，这个国家的人柱力调查还没有完善……诸如此类。  
他打开窗户，发现是下雪了。鹅毛般的雪花轻盈地落下，窗下还有昨晚冻死的绿色小鸟。  
秋天才刚刚开始，这个国家就会下雪啊。他想。

“我们在哪里来着？”他问绝。  
“哎，你问我啊？我可不知道。”理所当然的回答。  
他戴上面具披上斗篷，找了一块毛巾把小鸟的尸体包裹起来，从窗户离开，把小鸟埋在雪里。  
下雪的天气，难分东西，他想自己可能会迷路，不如问问附近的居民。

他往山里前进，雪层越来越厚，在松树间前进时抖落的雪会暴露行踪。  
眼前连一条像样的路都找不到的此刻，满眼的白色世界，荒无人烟，他感觉自己可能还在做梦。  
不知走了多久，绝已经被冷得失去意识，他自身倒托了宇智波家火系查克拉的福，一点事也没有。  
某个山间拐角，往里行进几公里，有一个湖泊，湖面结了冰，像镜子一样。  
和他的预感一样，湖泊附近有一个木屋，烟囱冒着烟。  
怎么看都像是撞鬼，是要遇到雪女了吗？他敲了敲木屋的门。  
一个满头银发的爷爷来应门。  
说来奇怪，这个爷爷，也和斑一样，用头发遮着左眼。  
好像在哪里见过，是错觉吗？  
他抬起面具，露出完好的右脸，和屋主打招呼。  
爷爷眯起眼看着他，说，这样的天气还在外面晃，你是迷路了吗？  
他戴好面具，说是的。  
爷爷说，进来说吧，外面很冷。

爷爷给他沏了热茶，说你如果不想喝也没关系。毕竟戴着面具，好像也不想摘的样子。  
还有茶点，红豆糕，以前是他最最喜欢的。  
他已经十多年没有吃过这些东西了，因为感觉不到饥饿，甚至味觉也变弱了。

我已经死了吗？  
他想。

这里是哪儿？他小声问。声音压得很低，仿佛稍微大声一些，就会惊动附近的神明。  
“カムイ。”老爷爷说。  
这里终年白雪覆盖，很容易迷路的。  
”什么？“带土问，”怎么写？“  
”啊，你说汉字啊。“老爷爷戴上老花镜，起身在壁炉上的纸张里翻翻找找，找出一张泛黄的纸塞到他手里。  
”我刚来这里的时候自己画的，是这附近的地图。“

神威岳。

好熟悉的名字。他想。好像在哪里见过。

他仔仔细细把地图看了一遍，还给了老爷爷，表达了自己的谢意。  
”不用把地图带走吗？“老爷爷问。  
”不用了，我都记住了。“他对老人的态度总是很恭敬。  
”如果真的记得，就不会迟到了，对吗。“老爷爷对他笑笑，皱纹变得很深邃。  
……什么？  
他怔住。

”神威这个名字，不是你起的吗？“老爷爷接着说。

……等等。  
不是的。  
这是卡卡西起的名字。  
他张了张嘴，说不出话。他想问你是谁，但他其实知道眼前的人是谁。

过了好一会儿，眼前的茶也凉了，他说，”我能在这里多呆一会儿吗？“  
老爷爷摇了摇头。  
”你该走了，你知道的。就和那时候你和我说得一样。“


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第一次转世后重逢的二人还遗留着前世的一些记忆。

飞机准备着陆的时候卡卡西抬了抬肩膀，靠在他肩膀上打瞌睡的人发出不满的呢喃，还是闭着眼睛。  
“带土，到了。”  
他压低声音说。

入秋的时候二人去北海道旅行，预约了以前来过的温泉旅馆。  
上次来是那个从春天拖到冬天的修学旅行，大雪纷飞，出入都不方便，和班上的同学一起包车进出的。  
带土也想那个时间再来，但是作为加班狗，年末肯定请不出假。  
两人去租车行提车，卡卡西自然而然地坐上驾驶座，带土看着他关门发愣，卡卡西说，怎么了，这位先生，你要去哪儿？  
带土看着他傻笑，觉得自己还没睡醒。

路上聊的都是很琐碎的事情，同事儿子满月，父母的电话，买的公寓贷款可以换利息更便宜的银行，卡卡西说不行那个银行的财报表现不好，带土说就换短期的应该问题不大，就为这事可以来来回回扯皮。  
带土说感觉我们很久没有聊那么长时间，卡卡西笑笑没说什么。  
卡卡西每次有很多不满就这样，笑笑。  
以前带土看到他这样就想和他吵架，有什么不满为什么不说出来，以前年轻气盛的时候卡卡西也会把想法摊开说个明白，然后两个人吵得不可开交，接着就是冷战，甚至互相拉黑。  
现在带土看了一会儿卡卡西，好像看得够久卡卡西就会都招了似的。他大概知道卡卡西想说什么，他不是一两次加班到午夜，回到家的时候卡卡西已经睡了。  
社畜哪有那么多时间交流。  
卡卡西知道他在看着自己，没看他。  
带土说我这个项目做完以后可能会清闲一点，卡卡西还是没反应。  
带土开始抓自己的头发。他是吃软不吃硬，卡卡西这样，他就没办法。  
卡卡西小声说，你啊，有好好吃饭就行。

其实比起埋怨，还是担心多一点。  
卡卡西以前不懂，好像吵架能解决问题，把问题流于表面，做出一副一定要对方按照自己的标准生活的样子，试图改变对方。  
谁年轻的时候都是锋芒毕露。他是，带土也是。  
如果真这样，就别在一起了。他以前是很会甩带土脸色，交往不算顺利，父母不理解，无法对朋友自然地公开，学业，工作，太多压力。他这么说不是开玩笑，也有一半的认真。  
这种时候带土多半不接茬。  
他觉得可能是带土知道吧，这些行为都是出于关心。  
不然那时候为什么会交往呢？

高中时来这里，觉得这个旅馆好极，有温泉，有雪景，可以看山，还能滑雪。  
现在进入社会数年，觉得这里设施陈旧，老旧的木墙隔音有些差，能听见走廊木地板咯吱咯吱的声响，饭食有点咸，温泉和别处也没多大区别。  
刚入秋还没开始下雪，景色也普普通通，到了晚上还有些许寒意。  
疲惫的中年人想的事和年轻人尽然不同。  
他没什么不满，只是觉得很累，这种精疲力竭，即使休息也无法恢复。  
卡卡西躺在床铺上翻着房间里桌上的旅游手册，带土问他要不要去泡温泉，卡卡西挺直身子摇头。  
他看带土消失在门外，想他应该是自己去了，于是坐起来打开电脑开始回工作邮件。

过了好一会儿带土还是没回来，卡卡西想要不要先熄灯睡了，最近一年他几乎每个晚上都是一个人入睡。带土回家声音很轻，他有时候能感觉到那个人躺下，有时候手臂会环上来搂着他，有时候好像只是坐在床头抽烟。  
他躺在床铺上盯着天花板的藻井，白色的灯，出神。  
他环视了房间，带土出去没带手机，也没带换洗的衣服。点了一下屏幕，屏保是红色台阶的螺旋楼梯，没有未读信息。他撑着头想了想，敲了一条给带土，带土的手机屏幕暗了又亮。  
一条未读消息。

然后他站起身，拉开门，出去转一圈看看这个人又在搞什么幺蛾子。年轻的时候有事惊吓无事惊喜，时间长了倒也能摸透这个人心里都在想些什么。  
门外是日式回旋走廊，中间有一个很宽敞的庭院，松柏竹流水造景，一应俱全只是有些尘埃。  
他沿着回廊走，在转角看到带土坐在那里，一抬头就看到他。  
带土拍拍身边的地板，他抱着肩膀慢慢踱步过去坐在他拍的位置。手又是很自然地搂上他的腰。  
干嘛。他低声说。  
带土靠过来，闻他的颈窝，很痒。  
等了很久？卡卡西在他耳边轻声说。  
嗯。声音闷闷的。今天星星很漂亮。过了一会儿，他依然把脸埋在卡卡西的肩窝里，说。  
卡卡西抬头，秋日无云的夜晚，天空澄澈，满天繁星，仿佛能看见银河洒落面前。  
远离城市，灯火稀少，星星亮得无法无天的美丽。  
带土体温高，只是被他靠着一会儿卡卡西就觉得自己一边热一边冷，他用左手摸带土的脸，带土终于从他身上移开，抓着他的左手没说什么。

\+ +

同样的位置。同样的人。  
你手好冷。  
那时候带土说。

二十年前。  
他俩滑完雪回来以后坐在这里，因为泡温泉的人太多，他们来晚了就等着。澡堂很热闹，他们的角落挺安静，对比下他们所处的位置看起来光线都黯淡许多。  
那时候带土坐在离他一个手臂距离的位置，两个人有点拘谨，都看着眼前的庭院发呆。  
“卡卡西毕业之后就要去京都了呢。”带土开了口。  
卡卡西说，是啊。  
每一句对白中间都间隔了一万年。  
或许以后都不会再见面了。高中生真的会这么想。他那时候确实是这么想的。  
“对不起。”带土说。  
卡卡西睁大了眼睛，很惊讶地转过脸看着他。  
“感觉过去三年给你添了很多麻烦。”带土对他笑。  
啊啊。卡卡西不知道怎么回答。他其实有很多话想说，或许这次旅行结束后就天各一方，在往后他看不到的世界里，笨蛋带土会不会照顾不好自己，又总是为了别人受不必要的伤呢。  
在短暂又漫长的沉默中，他想了很多。  
他刚想说些什么，他俩都听到附近回廊上有什么声音，卡卡西转过头去，隔着庭园造景，他看到夕日同学和猿飞同学站在不远处。他们的角落光线很暗，或许没有被注意到。  
说时迟那时快，带土抓过他的手，把他拉到走廊附近的庭院石景后面。  
“哎你——”还没说完，带土轻轻捂住他的嘴，对他做了一个嘘的手势。  
他被带土抓住的手掌心出汗。  
“猿飞同学……”夕日先开得口。在带土他们的角落里，因为那夜风大，并不是全部对话都能听清。反之想必也是一样。  
好像是刚才的对话进行到一半，猿飞低声说了什么，夕日摇了摇头。  
卡卡西对这件事一脸理所当然的样子，心想这还是非礼勿视，瞟了一眼身边的带土，倒是看得很仔细。  
哎。他心里叹了口气，翻了个白眼。白痴带土连这新闻都不知道吗。  
夕日最开始喜欢猿飞的时候猿飞有个隔壁班的女朋友，班里都传遍了，只有猿飞不知道。  
现在猿飞要出国读本科，夕日留在国内。这简直是日剧里生离死别的场景。卡卡西想别人的私事能不知道还是别知道的好。  
“那，以后会寂寞吗。”夕日低着头和猿飞说，这句倒是听得挺真切。  
带土回头看了一眼卡卡西，发现卡卡西正在看着自己。  
他一愣，赶紧转过头。才发现从刚才自己的手就抓着对方没放过，满手都是汗。  
以后会觉得寂寞吗。  
这句话好像问的是在场的每个人，每一个毕业生。  
猿飞低头看着夕日，过了晌久，才回答：“会啊。”  
“以后见不到大家了，当然会觉得寂寞。”猿飞在这个时候，还在打擦边球。  
石景后的两人看着，带土替夕日着急，卡卡西心想都这时候了，该知道的早就知道了，有什么好急的。  
他捏了捏带土还抓着他的手。带土看了他一眼，想和他说些什么，又咽了回去。  
卡卡西对他歪头，怎么了？  
带土好像想起了什么，松开了抓着卡卡西的手，又回过头继续观察。  
卡卡西皱起眉。  
“是吗。”夕日仿佛在斟酌词语，“我也是这样想的。”  
猿飞弯下腰，看着低着头的夕日的脸，说，“是吗？我想夕日同学不是这么想的。”  
夕日对视到猿飞的脸，吓了一跳，有点紧张地说：“是、是这样的。”  
卡卡西心想，平时那么冷静果断的夕日，面对喜欢的人，到了紧张的时候也会语无伦次啊。  
……那自己又如何呢？他还是觉得偷听不好，刚打算起身，就被带土反手按住后颈。  
这小子怎么就知道我要走啊。卡卡西满腹牢骚。  
带土的手沿着他的脖子往下摸，卡卡西被摸得有点不自在，抓住带土让他别动。带土倒也没再乱摸，他本来就是想抓住卡卡西的手不让他跑了。  
“我想夕日同学想问的不是这个。”猿飞的声音中带着笑意。  
“那是什么？”夕日平静了一些，问道。  
“夕日同学想问的是，没有了我，你会寂寞吗？我猜得对吗？”猿飞一个字一个字地说。  
问的人是你，问得人也是我，问的人是我，问得人也是你。  
漂亮的双关。  
卡卡西闭上眼睛。  
所以啊，他不想偷听别人的私事。  
他可以想象夕日脸红的样子，猿飞看着夕日没回答，就一直看着她。  
“那猿飞同学是怎么想的呢？”夕日问。  
“我想的啊，”猿飞两只手背在脑后，回答说，“如果等到真觉得寂寞再发现，那不是太蠢了吗。”  
“哎？”夕日愣了一下。  
“如果一直不分开，不就不会这么去考虑了吗？。”猿飞接着说。  
哎呀哎呀。卡卡西想。没想到是这个走向。  
他惊讶的是带土不惊讶，他还以为带土会惊呼呢。  
走廊另一个入口传来了脚步声，他们看着猿飞向夕日伸出手，两个人手牵手离开了回廊。

他等人走了就站了起来，结果带土不动，两个人的手还是牵着。  
怎么了？他看带土把头埋在膝盖里，低声问。  
带土拽拽他，让他蹲下。  
他蹲下来，拍拍带土的背，说不是吧你感动哭了？  
带土摇摇头。他就在旁边坐下不说话。  
总该松手了吧，他松开手，带土又抓住他。还是不动。  
干嘛呀这是。卡卡西想。同学间感人（刺激？）的告白也看过了，还有什么余兴节目没上演吗。  
刚才说到哪儿来着。  
哦对。  
“带土啊。”卡卡西轻声说。  
“笨蛋卡卡西。”带土的声音闷闷的。  
哎呀，哎呀。卡卡西闭了嘴。  
“你手好冷。”带土接着说。  
“早被你捂热了，笨蛋。”卡卡西没好气地说。  
“刚才想和我说什么？”带土抬起头看他。眼睛看起来湿湿的，在夜里闪着光。  
卡卡西盯着他的眼睛看了一会儿，他本来想说的是别的话，但是最后问出口的却变成了这句：“你也会觉得寂寞么。”  
带土说，那你呢？  
卡卡西笑了笑，不回答。  
过了良久，卡卡西想带土这么看着自己不腻吗，带土问：“你是不是也早就知道了？”  
“是啊，我早就知道夕日喜欢猿飞呀。”大家不都知道吗？卡卡西还想，难道带土不知道？  
“我是说我喜欢你这件事。”带土说的每个字都像随时会吞回去。  
“……嗯？”卡卡西张了张嘴，脑海一片空白。

\+ +

“那个时候，本来想和我说什么呢？”带土把卡卡西的手放在胸口，这个姿势有点别扭，不过卡卡西还是配合地侧了侧身。  
“什么？”卡卡西问。  
“啊啊。就是，”带土蹭了蹭鼻子，“我们说到一半，猿飞和夕日突然出现那会儿。你好像本来有话想和我说。”  
“好像是有这么回事。”卡卡西若有所思地看着庭院。就像那时。现在眼前的景色里，石景早已不见。  
“现在突然想起来，有点好奇。”  
带土的眼睛在夜里亮晶晶的，卡卡西看着他的脸靠上来，不由自主地闭上眼睛，等他用唇触碰自己，然后是湿润的舌尖。和他预期的一样，到了夜晚的这个时间，带土脸上的胡渣会有点扎。  
好奇，如果没发生那件事，你会说什么，我又会说什么。  
会不会有所改变，走向了截然不同的人生轨道。  
被吮吸到有些缺氧，他昏昏沉沉地想，如果真的再来一次呢？

他想他还是会说：  
“谢谢你。”

卡卡西说。

“那时候想和你说这个。”  
带土对着他眨了眨眼睛。  
“谢谢你。”带土答。  
“谢什么？”卡卡西的语调有一丝丝不满。  
“所有。”带土笑。

所有的包容，所有的温存，所有的耐心，都能让他在这个世界，被卡卡西用最温柔的方式杀死，然后埋葬于此无忧之所。

“那时候如果不是他俩打断我们，我大概，”两个人最后还是去泡了澡（大半夜的）和一番温存（久违的），入睡之前，带土发现卡卡西还是在为刚才仿若敷衍的回答耿耿于怀，就如此解释道，“我大概会和你说让你伤心的话。”  
“是什么？”卡卡西问。  
“如果可以，希望你能杀死我。”带土盯着卡卡西，一脸认真说着不着边际的话。  
“……在瞎说些什么呢？”要不是性事后的倦意，卡卡西觉得自己在白天听到这话应该会跳起来打他。  
“我那时候就觉得，如果能死在你身边，是我最向往的死法。”  
带土闭上了眼睛，好像在想象死后无限的寂静。  
“就是这样。”带土又睁开眼睛，看着卡卡西，发现卡卡西的双眼噙着眼泪。  
“说了会让你伤心的。”带土怜爱地搂过卡卡西，抱在怀里。

黑夜里，带土的手机亮了，是之前收到的信息重复提示。  
卡卡西已经睡着了，带土伸手摸手机，划开信息。

带土君，你好吗？  
从第一次见你起，到现在已经过了二十四年。  
光是交往的时间就已经超过人生的一半。  
是否有时也会觉得厌倦呢？是否有时也会觉得，啊，卡卡西这个人好讨厌，呢？  
虽然这样想，不过也经常会拿我没办法吧？这样想的我，其实会偷笑哦。  
带土君还记得，初次见面时我说得话太过火了吧？  
可是那样让你留下了深刻的印象吧？  
或许我从一开始就喜欢上了带土君，所以故意那么说的。  
其实我，希望带土君一直身体健康，可以陪我继续走过今后二十周年，三十周年，四十周年的日子。  
我会不会有一点点贪心呢？  
十周年快乐。

\+ +

读书时第一次见面，他在卡卡西后面的位置坐下，卡卡西说，我们是不是见过？  
带土说，是吗？好像是第一次吧？  
昨天我做了一个梦，我梦见你死在我面前。  
哈？  
嗯。你，是叫，带土，对吧？卡卡西一字一顿地说。

\- 本章完 -


	4. 一些说明

本文暂时不会继续填坑  
最初设想是带卡二人转世然后越走越远  
在最后一次相逢时  
人类几乎灭绝  
在宇宙独自飞行的卡卡西偶遇一个距离很近的飞船  
驾驶员就是带土  
二人进行了一个很漫长又很短暂的交谈之后道别

我想他们会在别的世界再次相逢  
因为时间关系 这个整体故事的设定框架比较大 可能短时间内无法完成 所以暂时先坑了  
有缘再会


End file.
